


Dangerous Game: The Angst Archive

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, This is an angst compilation after all!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Let's play a little game! You give me any kind of prompt. Generic? Slightly specific? A cute one? Any kind of prompt at all! And I will turn them to angst. How many chapters will this work reach before someone sends me a prompt that I can't absolutely turn to angst? Who knows. Let's just hope this doesn't end too soon!The rules are in the author's notes. Looking forward to play with you all!





	1. Challenge #1: The V3 students except Kiibo get a taste of Teruteru’s aphrodisiac soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a brief run down of what I'm trying to do:  
> This entire work is basically me challenging the readers to send me any prompts, and I will make a short and angsty story about that prompt. This story will keep updating for as long as I manage to satisfy the prompts. This work will only end once I receive a prompt that I can't write in an angsty setting at all, and the reader who gave the winning prompt may choose to ask me to write that prompt as it is, or choose another prompt for me to write a happy story about. Such chapter will be the final chapter to this work. The prompts will be the chapter title.
> 
> Long story short, I want this compilation to be a story where you can get your daily dose of angst.
> 
> Now, on with the rules:  
> 1\. Kiibouma is my otp, so I would appreciate it if the prompts I get are for this pairing.  
> 2\. You are free to restrict me in your prompts, but too much restrictions to the point that it won't allow creativity to flow is unfair and will be counted as cheating.  
> 3\. You are free to send me angst prompts, but those chapters will not count as part of the game, but merely a bonus chapter. This is an angst compilation after all so it is only logical to accept angst prompts as well!  
> 4\. You are free to specify if you want something like a human!Kiibo, pre-game!kiibouma, and the like. But in the event that I get confused with a prompt, I should be allowed to ask for clarifications!  
> 5\. I won't accept smutty prompts. I can't write smut even to save my life, so my apologies. I also won't accept prompts with active rape or abuse. By active, I mean either half of the pair are the ones inflicting such acts.
> 
> I may add some new rules in the future, but these are the important ones to consider! With this, I hope you'll enjoy this little game I created with my friends in the amino ^^
> 
> I don't want to clog the tags, so I'll leave the tags of the chapter in the author's notes too so you can choose to ditch the chapter instead of the whole story. This first prompt is from [maeve915](http://maeve915.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Tags: One-sided Kiibouma, Aphrodisiacs, Oumami

Some old students who had already graduated from Hope’s Peak dropped by to throw a party for the first batch of graduating students that the academy will produce under Naegi Makoto’s guidance. Although Kiibo was incapable of consuming food, just watching his friends enjoying the meal prepared for them by the Ultimate Cook and Kirumi was enough for him. It was already nice of them to invite him to the party despite his inability consume or even taste food. His gaze drifted off to a certain supreme leader, who was eating his meal with so much gusto that it made even _him,_ a robot, feel full just from watching him basically inhale the contents of his plate.

Ouma is known for his pranks and constant trickery, but seeing him genuinely enjoy something makes him look younger and more innocent. It was rare moments like this that made Kiibo believe that he has grown rather fond of the shorter male, even if he teased Kiibo on a regular basis.

“M-mm?!” Kiibo turned towards the source of the sound.

“I f-feel strange...everything’s so warm...” Kaede shivered as she hugged herself.

“...Me too actually...” Saihara covered his mouth with a hand as he rested his eating utensils on the plate with the other. “W-was there something else put in the food?”

“It seems that--ah! Someone had mixed in my Sexy Sexy Soup with the stew I prepared for you!” Hanamura squirmed in his position on the floor. “A-ah! It’s--it’s a soup laced with a high quantity of aphrodisiacs! To think that something like this would happen again! _Avril Lavigne!!!_ ”

“A-aphrodisiacs?!” Kiibo exclaimed.

“That was me! That was all me!” Iruma cackled. ”Oh man this feels great! Look at all you horny pigs go! Gahahaha!!!”

“Iruma-san, that’s very reckless of you to--!!!” The robot swiveled to scold her but stopped mid-sentence, his eyes looked past the cackling inventor, and settled on the same supreme leader he had been eyeing earlier.

_Kiibo couldn't breathe. It was a strange feeling, considering he’s a robot, he was incapable of breathing from the start--and yet for the first time in his life, he felt that he couldn't breathe._

There right across the room was Ouma Kokichi, who was currently engaged in a rather passionate kiss with Amami. Neither of them seemed to question how odd the situation was. It didn’t seem like they had the intention to part either. It was when Amami had pinned the breathless leader to the floor and the surprised gasps of his friends coupled with the sound of screeching chairs did Kiibo snap out of his daze. His classmate’s reactions were varied. Some were shocked, some were cheering them on, while the rest were too busy being under the influence of the aphrodisiac-laced stew to respond.

He felt sick. He had the urge to vomit, but he knew all too well that that is an impossible feat for a robot like him. It was too much for him to bear, so instead of pacifying the situation like he usually would, he resorted to step outside the dining hall. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he mentally berated himself for being so slow and clueless.

Why did it take him so long to realize that what he felt for the supreme leader was not fondness, but something else entirely? For a robot with the most advanced AI programmed in him, he wasn’t that impressive after all.


	2. Challenge #2: Kiibo introducing Kokichi to the Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restraints: No making it a flashback to the suggested scenario with the present being angsty.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is by [midi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midi/pseuds/midi)  
> Tags: Pre-game!Kiibouma

“Are you sure your dad won’t mind?” Ouma asked, still hesitating whether he should finally enter the albino’s house and leave his shoes by the genkan like a normal guest would.

“He won’t. I’m sure dad will be thrilled to see me finally invite a someone over,” Kiibo had already taken his shoes off and was looking at his darker haired companion expectantly. “He’d always tell me how I should mingle with other people more.”

Ouma gulped.  _ ‘Okay, I can do this. This is just Kiibo’s house. No big deal. Except...this is  _ _ Kiibo’s _ _ house!!!’ _

“Kokichi? Are you feeling unwell?” Kiibo’s forehead creased with worry. “If you are, then I can walk you home instead. You didn’t have to force yourself to drop by.”

Ouma’s eyes widened in shock. He rapidly shook his head, “N-no! I’m not unwell! It’s just--I’m just nervous since it’s my first time being here...”

The way Kiibo’s normally tranquil eyes sparkled with child-like hope was enough to persuade the shorter teen to make his first step inside the albino’s home. Ouma was met with a smiling Kiibo when he finally reached the genkan to remove his shoes.

“S-sorry for the intrusion,” Ouma greeted as soon as he stepped over the genkan.

“Follow me, he’s over here,” Kiibo beckoned the other, leading him to a room.

Perhaps, if Ouma hadn’t been so nervous, maybe he would have noticed that the only pairs of shoes on the genkan were only his and Kiibo’s.

Kiibo lived in a rather big traditional Japanese mansion, which is why Ouma had been nervous as soon as he realized just how wealthy Kiibo was upon seeing the entrance to his home. No wonder people were suspecting that Ouma was only hanging around the other because of the latter’s wealthy background. He didn’t have time to fully appreciate his surroundings when Kiibo suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“We’re here,” he waited for Ouma to finally catch up to him before raising his hand to knock on the wooden lattice of the paper door. “Dad, I’m coming in.”

_ ‘He’s coming in already? His father didn’t even say anything yet...’ _ Ouma looked at the albino in confusion.

“Kokichi, come in.”

“A-ah, okay. Please excuse me.”

Ouma felt really stupid as soon as he saw the interior of the room. It was completely devoid of any signs of being lived in. It was rather clean and empty, save for the altar that looked like it’s been well taken care of. Kiibo was already standing before the altar with his hands pressed together in a silent prayer.

Once he got close enough, Ouma got a clearer view of the altar. It had many photos of Kiibo with his father-- _ deceased _ father. And right in the middle was a close up shot of the famous scientist. He looked awfully similar to Kiibo if Kiibo wore glasses and actually gelled some part of his hair.

“Kiibo...”

“...Dad, this is Ouma Kokichi. He’s the friend I’ve been telling you about for the past few years,” Kiibo started, eyes still on the altar. “No...I haven’t been completely honest with you dad. I’m sorry.” He slightly bowed apologetically before holding Ouma’s hand in his.

_ ‘His grip hurts,’ _ Ouma thought. But despite thinking that, he squeezed the taller teen’s hand.

“Dad, he is more than just a friend to me now. Ouma is...he’s...” Kiibo looked down, his cheeks now dusted with a beautiful shade of red.

“I’m your son’s boyfriend, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Iidabashi-san,” Ouma bowed, surprising the other. “I know that this is only our first meeting, but I assure you that I won’t ever leave Kiibo’s side.”

When he turned to look at Kiibo’s face, he didn’t expect to see tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I did it. I finally...” he sobbed as he slowly sank to his knees. “I finally got to introduce someone to him...”

Alarmed, Ouma hastily rushed to his side and engulfed the albino in an embrace. “Kiibo...Kiibo, it’s alright. I’m here. I’m here, alright?”

The albino nodded, still unable to form coherent sentences as he returned the hug.

This is how Ouma learned that Kiibo’s father had died from an accident in the lab when he was still in his first year of middle school. All this time, Kiibo had been living on his own with the occasional housekeeper or two, but they don’t really stay long enough to make him forget that he was alone. He’s been keeping everything to himself all those years.

He leaned down to kiss the albino on his forehead.  _ ‘What a troublesome guy. This is exactly why I can’t leave you alone.’ _

“I love you, Kiibo,” Ouma smiled at him, wiping his tears away with a thumb. “You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Kiibo closed his eyes, “...I love you too, Kokichi.”

As long as they have each other, they’ll never be truly alone. Together, things would be a lot more easier to endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A genkan is the porch you see just after entering the door to a Japanese home. It's where you leave your outdoor shoes.


	3. Challenge #3: All of the V3 students are healthy children, their parents love them, and they are playing with toy blocks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Kindergarten AU, Major Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from [maeve915](http://maeve915.tumblr.com/).

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Ouma’s head perked at the unexpected comment. “Excuse me?”

“You’re doing it wrong,” the young boy with shockingly pale hair and baby blue eyes echoed his earlier statement as he took a seat next to the darker haired child and pointed at a particular block. “If you put that block over there, the whole building will fall because there’s no block under here. It’s not balanced.”

“What do you know about building blocks? What are you? The toy block police?” Ouma huffed. Seriously, he’d already long accepted that no one wanted to play with him. Just because he’s feeling a little lonely for not having a playmate, that doesn’t mean he’ll just accept  _ anybody _ . Especially not someone who just made fun of his block fortress. And as if to make a point, Ouma went with his original plan and placed the block to the opposite side. The fortress collapsed shortly after.

The other child sighed, “See?”

“That’s because you jinxed it!” Ouma huffed. “Who are you anyway? And did you just come here to judge my building skills? If you are, then please leave me alone.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to seem rude,” the other raised his hands in a placating manner. “I’m...new here. My name is Iidabashi Kiibo, but you can just call me Kiibo.”

“Well,  _ Kiiboy _ , I’ll have you know that I don’t appreciate having someone disturb me while I work,” Ouma petulantly crossed his arms.

“...Sorry,” Kiibo looked down sadly. “It’s just that...I actually like building things too. So when I saw you playing with these blocks, I thought that maybe we could play with them together. I don’t want to be a bother to anyone, so I’ll just go. Excuse me.”

Ouma watched the strange boy walk away before going back to his little project. Which all ended up the same way as earlier--reduced to nothing but a messy pile of colorful blocks. This is just getting sad.

After that little interaction, Ouma would often find himself observing Kiibo before, during, and after class. He was a quiet boy, which confused Ouma considering how talkative he was during their first meeting. No one really wanted to be friends with him since he was very quiet, and his father often picks him up on time, so there was no way to get to know him better. The longer Ouma watched him, the more he noticed the sadness in the other boy’s eyes. Annoyed, he decided to do something differently the next day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey.”

Kiibo looked up from his desk. His eyes widened upon recognizing the child standing before him. “Did you need something, Ouma-kun?”

“I’ve been observing you for the past few days,” Ouma started, rubbing his chin. “And you passed the test.”

Kiibo tilted his head in confusion. “Test? What do you mean?”

The dark haired child slammed both of his hands on the other child’s desk. “What I’m trying to say isssssss….I’ll have you as my assistent.”

“You mean assistant--?”

“I know what I said!”

Kiibo rubbed the back of his neck, “An assistant for what?”

Ouma grinned. “World domination!”

“What?!” the albino leaned back against his seat, eyes wide. “What do you mean world domination?!”

“Ugh, this is getting nowhere!” Ouma threw his hands up in the air and paced in front of the other child’s desk, chewing on a nail as he thought. “Okay, let me make this simple.” He placed both of his hands on Kiibo’s desk, confident purple orbs staring into Kiibo’s shy sky blue. “You and me are going to dominate the world by building the best toy block fortress ever!” 

“Build...together?” the way Kiibo’s eyes shined with warmth and happiness made Ouma glad that he decided to talk to him.

“Yeah! Now come on!” Ouma grabbed the albino’s hand and dragged him to the play area.

Hanging out with Kiibo turned out to be really fun. He was really good at building too! Everyone was actually impressed to walk in on them building what looks to be like a medieval castle. The caretakers were also pleasantly surprised to see the two children who were always left behind during free periods find a friend in each other. Everyday, both of the children would leave behind one large toy block monument then take it down the next day to build a new one. Some of the other children started joining in too. The sight of neatly stacked toy blocks became a constant in the classroom.

“You know, while I was on my way to school, mom and I passed by an accident,” Kaede starts, her brows furrowed. “We couldn’t see what happened because there were plenty of people.”

“An accident?” Rantarou rubbed his chin. “I guess that’s why there were police cars everywhere.”

The sound of a portion of the wall of he was building collapsing woke him up from his daze, prompting Ouma to shake his head,  _ ‘What do I care about some acid-tent? It’s probably nothing...’  _ he inspected a random block that had the letter K in it written in bright apple green. ‘ _ Geez, what’s taking Kiibo so long…?’ _

He didn’t know why he felt bad after hearing his classmates’ idle chatter, but it was when their teacher entered their classroom with teary eyes did he start worrying.

“Everyone...please have a seat. I have an important announcement to make,” she started.

Ouma glanced at his friend’s empty desk as he reluctantly went back to his seat.

Their teacher took a deep breath before speaking, “...There was an accident earlier this morning. Just now we received a call from K-Kiibo’s father, he said that...”

Ouma’s eyes widened.  _ ‘No...no...it can’t be...’ _

“He said that they were the ones who got hit,” the teacher wiped a stray tear. “Kiibo won’t be able to come to school anymore.”

Ouma felt his entire world shatter.  _ ‘No. No. No! No!! No!!! Kiibo was--Kiibo was supposed to...’ _

Saihara raised his hand. “...Teacher? Why can’t Kiibo come to school anymore? Does he need to stay in the hospital for a while?”

“Shuuichi-kun...” Their teacher just broke down as she shook her head. “Kiibo didn’t make it. He was dead on arrival...the doctors couldn’t help him on time...”

It took awhile for the entire class to process what their teacher had just said. Once the truth had settled in, everyone started crying. Everyone except Ouma.  The other students comforted each other, hugged the teacher, and even hugged Ouma. But Ouma never cried. Even during the funeral, Ouma never cried. Some of his classmates got mad at him for not crying. He paid them no mind.

_ “You two were best friends weren’t you? Why aren’t you crying?” _ their accusatory remarks echoed in his mind as he made his way out of the room that kept his friend’s body in a small box.

Ouma stopped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

“Ouma-kun, right?”

He looked over his shoulder, surprised to see an older Kiibo look at him with tired eyes. He was holding a rather large case with his good arm and had an arm sling for his right arm, his head was wrapped in bandages too. This can’t be Kiibo. He just saw Kiibo sleeping in the box just now. So this must be… “...You’re Kiibo’s father?”

The man nodded. “I would like to talk with you just for a little while, is it okay?”

Ouma glanced at his parents who were watching the exchange silently. Upon realizing that their child was silently asking for permission, they nodded and allowed the two to have their own privacy.

Iidabashi took a seat by a bench and patted the vacant spot beside him. Ouma moved to sit beside the man, eyeing the large case with mild curiosity.

“...Do you have any questions about what happened?”

“Why did Kiibo die and not you?” Ouma snapped. He almost felt bad for saying that when he saw the man flinch at the remark. Almost.

“...Kiibo and I would often walk to school together before I head to my office,” Iidabashi started. “We were always cautious. We looked in both directions of the road before crossing. However...I didn’t notice that there was a speeding car heading towards our way. I only noticed it when Kiibo suddenly pulled his hand away and pushed me out of the way.” The albino started sobbing as images of the memory flashed in his mind. “Both of us got hit, but Kiibo took the brunt of the impact...and everyday I ask myself why it had to be Kiibo.”

Ouma was mad. “Kiibo...Kiibo is such an idiot.” He slammed his fist on the bench. “We were supposed to dominate the world together! We were supposed to be evil masterminds! But he just had to go do something heroic!”

“I’m sorry, Ouma-kun...if only I had noticed...” Iidabashi bowed.

“Shut up!” Ouma yelled. “Don’t...don’t waste the second chance Kiibo gave you! I won’t let you! I’ll have my men assastinate you if I catch you wasting it!”

Iidabashi blinked once, twice before letting out an unexpected chuckle. “Assassinate, you mean?”

“I know what I said!” Ouma frowned.

Iidabashi gave the child a weak smile before wiping his tears away. “Ouma-kun...the reason why I called you just now was not to explain what happened. It was for this...” he handed the boy the large case. “I’m sure Kiibo would want you to have this.”

Curious, Ouma opened the case. Only to be greeted by different kinds of blocks. It wasn’t just a large wooden block like the one at school. It was smaller and had more pieces. Which would allow one to build even more detailed and intricate buildings.

“This was Kiibo’s collection. He’s always loved to create things,” Iidabashi explained. “He wanted to be a robotics engineer like me so he could create all kinds of things. Not just toy monuments. But something that could help people.”

Ouma’s eyes widened as he grabbed one of the boxes from the case to inspect it. “Kiibo’s...collection.”

“At home, the only thing Kiibo would talk about was how he and you built different kinds of world landmarks everyday and how fun it was at school,” Iidabashi wiped another stray tear. “You were his first friend, Ouma-kun. And I am thankful for you.”

“His first...friend?” Ouma paused. Memories of their first meeting flashed in his mind. Memories of how alone he was, and how lonely Kiibo looked. Memories of Ouma giving Kiibo a chance by allowing him to build with him. For the first time ever since the accident, Ouma cried. He hugged the box to his chest. “That’s right! I’m his friend!” he sobbed as he rebelliously wiped his tears with his sleeve. “I’m his friend! That’s why I’m...that’s why I’m going to take good care of these until I die! No, even after I die, my ghost will take care of it!”

Iidabashi smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged the boy. “Thank you, Ouma-kun.”

It took Ouma’s parents a while to pacify their child and thanked the professor for giving him a memento of Kiibo. It seemed that they had been worried since their child didn’t show any signs of grieving despite the terrible accident, but now that he was crying, they were assured that their son will be fine from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see a lot of people interested in this game! However I have a lot of prompts to go through so the newer ones would have to wait. I hope you guys don't mind!

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned earlier, this game was inspired due to an amino conversation. If you have an amino account, or are willing to make one, you can join us in the Kiibouma amino called [Kiibouma Haven](http://aminoapps.com/c/KiiboumaHaven/home/). As of now, I already have 7 prompts in line. But don't be afraid to send me some more! I'll be taking notes.
> 
> You can send me prompts in the comments section, on tumblr, and if you're a member of the amino or the Kiibouma discord server I'm in, you can send me prompts through there as well! ^^  
> I'm katastroficwriter @ tumblr


End file.
